Regular South Park
Plot The Empire are gonna invade South Park world. Transcript *(The episode starts at the South Park's dimension, suddenly it was invaded by the Empire) *'Barranco': (O.S but from the Empire UFO 20000 feet mothership) People of the dimension, prepare for your doom! *'Eric Cartman': Oh, no. *(Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick teleports to the park) *'Stan Marsh': Here we are the park. *(At the Park, inside) *'Sonic': Hey, guys, there's someone coming to the park. *'Tails': Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick? *'Sonic': Oh, yeah. *'Nate': Let me guess, they came to the park because of the Empire. *'Knuckles': Oh, yeah. *'Skips': Let's go meet them outside. *'Chip': Good idea. *(At outside) *'Kyle Broflovski': Look! There's someone who can help. *'Eric Cartman': Who are you guys? *'Mordecai': We're the park heroes. *'Sonic': The Empire invaded the South Park world? *'Eric Cartman': Oh, yeah. *'Stan Marsh': Can you help us kill them? *'Mordecai': Sure thing. *'Sonic': Let's go. *(At South Park world) *'Rigby': Here we are South Park world. *'Stan Marsh': We need to get to the Empire. *'Eric Cartman': Let's get some! *(At the Moon) *'Zelok': My lord look! *'Barranco': He who reads this shall the Empire- D'oh forget it! (Rips the fortune) *'Stan Marsh': We did it. *'Eric Cartman': So, now what? *'Benson': Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick, want a job at the Park? *'Stan Marsh': Sure. *'Eric Cartman': This calls for a celebration. *(At Party at Stark Tower) *'Sonic': Boy this party good. *'Nate': Yeah! *'Gumball': Really good! *'Darwin': Yep. *'Teddy': Sure ain't no party like a Tony Stark party! *'Tails': And this sure ain't no party! *'Knuckles': His are so much better! *'Nicole': Hey, 'Stark Man'! *'Chad': Maybe if you start dancing everyone else will join in or something! *'Iron Man': This party is missing... I know. *'Nick Fury': C'mon, Stark! Fix us some music! I wanna dance! *'Iron Man': Right! *'Dee Dee': We gotta make sure to get this party start it. *'Francis Pope': Right. *'Ellen Wright': Let's do this! *'Hulk': Aww... Hulk break speaker sometimes Hulk forgets he's the strongest one there is. *'Twlight Sparkle': That's okay, Hulk. We all did break something. *'War Machine': When did you get a disco ball? *'Iron Man': Present from Pepper. She knows I love shiny things. *'Hulk': Heh! Hulk like music! Hulk dance! GRAAAGH! *'Nick Fury': Here we go! Time to get some groove on! And you will know I am the DJ when I lay my beats down on you! *'Jarvis': And now, ladies and gentlemen - The mambo machine, the tin-man of the tango, the steel-sultan of swing the Iron Patriot!!! *(Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot arrives) *'War Machine': Oh, wow! Is that thing remote controlled? *'Iron Man': Nah, Harry's inside it. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Hey, Iron Man. Hey, War Machine. *'War Machine': Oh... Right. Hah! his moves we're good but ours we're better! *'Iron Man': Tecnically we just copied him... But I'll take the credit, thanks. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': No problem. *'Audrey': Wow Benson! You can really dance. *'Benson': Ha! I've just getting warm up! *'Mordecai': Ha, ha. Whooooooooo! *'Rigby': Yeah-a! *'Eileen': Sweet! *'Mordecai': Margaret! *'Margaret': This is crazy! *'Mordecai': I know, right? *'Eileen': Come on! *(Margaret laughs) *'Spider-Man': Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *'Hulk': Hulk had time of his life! *'Falcon': This is the best party ever! *'of Regular South Park' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers